Home Is In Your Heart
by JustMe133
Summary: 16-year old foster brothers Kendall and James find a new home after many years in the foster home. When Kendall finds out who his foster parents son is, his life will change forever. KOGAN. ONESHOT. Story is better than summary I think. Rated T for safety.


**So here's [another] 'unfinished stories' folder story. I hope ya'll like it.**

**No, I don't own BTR or the characters. Just a fan.**

…

16 year old Kendall Knight collapsed onto his bed, feeling his eyes droop close. It didn't last long though as he heard his foster brother enter their room and collapse on the bed across from him.

"It sucks that as the oldest kids here that we have to do stuff like clean the attic," James Diamond, Kendall's foster brother, complained, rolling over on his side to look at Kendall. "Think we'll ever get out of here?"

"Before we're 18? Probably not. No one will want us now, being so old."

"Or the fact that we won't go without the other."

"Yeah. But I'd never leave you behind. You're the only family I have left."

"I know. At least we're together."

"Yeah…"

"Think we'll find a home someday?"

"Maybe."

…

Logan Mitchell sat in his room, reading a book, when his mom and dad opened his bedroom door.

"Dear?" He looked at them but didn't say a word; it wasn't unusual though. He hardly spoke to anyone except his best friend Carlos Garcia, or in school, when it was actually required; his teacher's rarely made him talk though. "We were thinking…" his mother started off, but then stopped and looked at her husband.

"Son, we were thinking, since we have such a nice, large home here and so many extra rooms, that we might take in a couple of foster kids, that way you have more people to interact with. What do you say? Want some brothers or sisters?" Logan closed his book and sighed, then shrugged.

"Oh Logan," his mom said, coming to sit next to him. "I think this will be good for you," she said, clasping his hands in her own. "Please. I know you've been traumatized ever since-" she was cut off by his hand over her mouth, eyes pleading. She nodded and removed his hand. "I know it's tough. But you need more friends besides Carlos. And if you want, since summer is fast approaching, he can come stay with us too."

"All summer?" Logan asked quietly, making his mom break out in a huge smile and nod excitedly. Logan smiled lightly and nodded as well.

"Well, we're off to the foster home. We'll be back later. Why don't you have Carlos come over now?" Logan nodded again and waved goodbye to his parents.

Because he knew, when they returned, his life would be changed.

He could feel it.

…

Kendall sat in the small building's library, a small girl in his lap, reading a book. He enjoyed all the kids here, but he wanted out. He wanted a family.

But he knew the chances of one of those couples that the big boss flaunted around would ever want him; because, if he was ever chosen, he would beg that James come with him too.

He couldn't leave him behind.

…

"Sure, I'll stay over all summer," Carlos said, lounging on Logan's gaming chair. Logan smiled and leaned back on his bed. "So, you're getting some foster kids huh?"

"Apparently."

"Your parents are just worried."

"I know."

"This might be good for you."

"I doubt that. More people for me to freak out around."

"I heard talking helps. Wanna talk about it?"

"Never."

"Okay. But ya know, I'm here if you ever want to, ya know, talk about it."

"I know Carlos. I just … I don't want to relive it again, ya know?"

"I understand." Logan nodded and rolled to his side so he could face Carlos, who was giving him a big grin.

"What kind of kids you think my parents will get?"

…

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, what brings you to us today?" The two people in question looked at the woman in front of them; she couldn't be older than 25, but her dark hair and dark skin made her seem older. According to her nametag, her name was Kelly Wainwright.

"Well, Ms. Wainwright, we were wondering if it was possible to get a couple of foster kids to house for a while," Mrs. Mitchell started, making the women nod and take out a pen and paper.

"Uh-huh," she said, scribbling something down then looking at them. "Is there any specific reason or just wanted to finally have some children in the house?"

"Actually, we think it'd be good for our son."

"I see. And how old is he?"

"16."

"Really?" she seemed to perk up at that and sent them a huge smile. "Well… I don't usually pick favorites and just let the families pick out who they want, but we do happen to have two 16 year old boys here…"

"Really?!" Mrs. Mitchell exclaimed, a huge smile coming to her face. "Can we see their files?"

"Of course!" She said enthusiastically, grabbing two manila folders. "Here we go." As the Mitchell's read over the files, Kelly crossed her fingers in hope; she wanted to find her favorite boys a home.

"I think they'd be perfect," Mrs. Mitchell said, looking at her husband. "This might be just what Logan needs."

"I agree. If you don't mind, we'd love to take these boys home with us."

"Not at all," Kelly said, grabbing some papers. "Start filling these out and I'll go talk to them."

…

James was combing his hair in front of the mirror while Kendall lazily strummed his guitar; it was one of the few things he had gotten out of his house.

"Boys?" Kelly called through the door, knocking quietly on it.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Kelly opened the door and smiled at them. "What?" they asked together, making her smile grow before she sobbed a bit.

"I've found you a home."

"Both of us?"

"Both of you."

…

Kelly entered the room to find the Mitchell's finished with the paperwork and looking over the boys files again. "They're packing up right now. They'll be down in a minute."

"You sure you want to send them with us today? Don't you need to look at our paperwork?"

"I can tell you two are amazing people. I'll still run the paperwork, but these guys needed someone, and then you came along. I trust in you two."

"Thank you."

"Kelly?" the three adults turned and looked at the two teen boys; each had an over packed duffel in their hands, and the blonde had a guitar case strapped to his back.

"Boys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Your new foster parents. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, I'd like you to meet Kendall Knight and James Diamond."

"Welcome to the family boys."

…

"So… why'd you choose us?" Kendall asked as they headed back to the Mitchell's home. Mrs. Mitchell turned around to smile at them; they couldn't help but like such a sweet woman.

"Well, we have a son that's your age. Something happened to him about 3 years ago, and he hasn't been the same since. We're hoping, having some more kids in the house, will bring him out of his shell."

"We'll take good care of you boys. Once you two get settled, we'll all head to the store so you can personalize your new rooms," Mr. Mitchell said.

"We each get our own room?" James asked, longing in his voice.

"Yes. Unless you want to share?"

"No. We've shared for so long… it's gonna be nice to have my own space."

"Agreed. Will you tell us about your son? What happened to him?"

"Logan… is fragile. He was… attacked when he was 13. Luckily, a passerby saved his life before any real damage could be done…" As Mrs. Mitchell was speaking, Kendall drifted off into a memory he had never forgotten, no matter how many times he tried.

_~Flashback~_

_Kendall had snuck out of the home and had just wandered around town until he heard a pained cry in the alley across from him. Hurrying over, he found a large man over a small, shaking form. Kendall's vision went red as he kicked the large man in the head, knocking him out._

_And then he saw the boy. He had a cut down from his ear to his chin that had blood dripping from it; his wrists were scratched up, and his clothes torn. He was sobbing._

"_Shh, its okay, I'll help you. What's your name?" he asked, scooping the boy into his arms._

"_L-Logan. Are you an angel?"_

"_Yeah Logan. I'm an angel." Logan smiled before he passed out in Kendall's arms._

…

_Kendall waited until the boy had woken up before he left; no sign of family had come to claim him yet. When he had asked, the nurse said they were on their way._

"_Angel?"_

"_Yeah Logan, I'm here," Kendall said, rubbing the poor boy's hand._

"_What's your name?" he had asked, looking at him through lidded eyes._

"_Kendall."_

"_Kendall… my Angel." Logan had slipped back down into his pain-killer induced sleep, giving Kendall his chance to leave. Right before he did though, he kissed Logan lightly on the lips, making the brunette smile in his sleep. "My Angel," he whispered in his sleep._

_~End flashback~_

_**Could it be the same kid? Am I finally going to see him again?**_ Ever since Kendall had saved the kid, he always wondered if he had made it; his injuries were pretty bad.

But he had always hoped he would see him again.

He had never stopped thinking about him.

…

"Huh," Logan said, reading his mom's text.

"What?"

"Mom said they're bringing home two guys our age."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Kendall and James are their names."

"Kendall? Wasn't that the name of-"

"I imagined that. This is just a coincidence."

"You imagined someone saving your life?"

"Yes. I probably just kicked the guy in the nuts and made myself get to the hospital."

"Loges-"

"No Los. I'm serious. There was never a Kendall."

"Okay…"

Logan watched Carlos play games while he thought about what he had said. He wanted to believe someone had saved him, but that was unlikely; people generally weren't that nice to strangers.

And someone that looked and acted like his Angel? That had to be a dream.

But yet… he couldn't help but hope a bit that it was the same person.

He had missed him.

…

"Welcome home boys," Mrs. Mitchell said as she led the two boys in. "Logan? Carlos? We're back. Come meet Kendall and James."

Kendall and James shared a look as they looked at the house; it was big, and nice.

"Are you sure you want us to live here? We're not the … cleanest or easiest guys to live with," Kendall mentioned to Mr. Mitchell, who was walking in behind them.

"Oh boys, be yourselves here. We would be lying if we said we wanted you any other way." Kendall smiled and moved deeper into the living area as he heard footsteps approach.

And that's when he saw him.

It was his Logan.

And it looked like he recognized him too.

…

Logan stared at Kendall, who stood across from him.

His new foster brother was the Angel that saved him from being raped and murdered 3 years ago as well as the guy of his dreams.

If Logan didn't believe in luck before now, he definitely did now.

"Logan," Kendall said softly, his duffel bag falling from his hand.

"Kendall," he whispered, catching his parents by surprise, "You're real."

"And you're alive." Logan couldn't contain himself anymore; he bounded across the short distance and wrapped his arms around the taller guy, who instantly returned the gesture. Logan's parents looked surprised, James looked confused, and Carlos looked smug.

"What's-"Carlos cut Logan's mom off with a shake of his head, and then he led them from the room, James following. "Carlos, do you know what that's about?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, nodding. "Kendall's the guy who saved him three years ago." Then, the Mitchell's and Carlos explained to James what happened. "Logan was out late studying. As he was walking home from the library some guy jumped him; turns out it was a guy from our school who knew he was gay. Anyway, the guy jumped him, cut him up a little, and then tried to rape him. Apparently he told Logan that after he was done, he was gonna kill him."

"And then Kendall found him?"

"Yup. None of us knew who he was though. Logan just always mentioned the Angel he dreamt up and named Kendall."

…

"I thought I imagined you," Logan said into Kendall's chest. "My Angel."

"I was real. I know I should've stayed longer, but I had to get back to the Home," Kendall said, rubbing Logan's back.

"I understand. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Same here."

"I just… I haven't stopped thinking about you," Logan said, causing Kendall to chuckle and kiss the top of his head.

"I've never forgotten about you." Logan looked up at Kendall then, and Kendall leaned down, causing the two boys to brush lips.

They were in their own world.

…

"Well, that's gonna make living here really interesting," James commented, watching as his best friend clung to someone he didn't know, desperate for him it seemed.

"At least Logan's finally happy," Carlos said, looking at the guy he just met then at Logan's parents. "Right?"

"Of course," his mom said, smiling at Carlos. "I'd rather my son be happy than anything."

"Agreed," his dad said, grabbing his wife's hand. "But we're gonna have to set down some rules for them."

"Agreed. Boys!"

…

"Boys!" Kendall and Logan looked over to see Logan's parents watching them; that's when they realized they were practically wrapped around the other. Logan looked shocked before he stepped away from Kendall and hid over by Carlos, who wrapped an arm around him tightly and began to whisper to him.

Logan had gone back into being a mute it seemed.

"Logan, we're not mad," his mom said calmly, reaching for her son's hands. "We're not. We're happy that you seem to care deeply for this boy. We just wanted to talk about rules, that's all." Logan nodded but didn't look at his mom. "If you two want to have a relationship, that's fine with us. Just no sleeping in the same bed-"

"What if I have a nightmare, and he's the one to check on me first?" Logan whispered, making his mom remember how, when his nightmares got so bad, he would cling to whoever got to his room first.

"If that happens, its fine. So, no sleeping in the same bed, unless necessary. Anything else dear?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"No, that's enough I think," he said, coming up to his wife and their son, who still wouldn't look at them. "Logan. It's okay."

"Please, I just want to go to my room," he said quietly, tugging on Carlos's arm.

"Let's go Loges." Kendall watched Logan walk away from him, still clinging to Carlos.

"What happened?"

"Logan doesn't typically act like that," his mom said, coming up to Kendall. "Let's go get you two settled in your rooms, then you can talk to him yourself."

…

"Logan, it's okay."

"No, Carlos, it's not! I just … I don't know what came over me," Logan whimpered into his pillow, feeling Carlos rub his back.

"It's fine. Really. Your parents were okay with it. I'm okay with it. And Kendall seemed to be _really_ okay with it."

"For three years I thought I imagined him. And now… he's living in my house."

"His friend was pretty hot."

"Carlos!"

"What? You can drool over your new foster brothers but I can't?"

"I'm not drooling over him… It's deeper than that. Just seeing him makes me… feel weird. In a good way."

"Uh-huh… so… whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," Logan mumbled into his pillow.

"What?! What do you mean nothing?!"

"Los," Logan said, sitting up and looking at his friend, "We live together. Besides, he might not be into guys. That was just a fluke out there!"

"He was wrapped around you and kissing you! Sounds like he likes guys to me! You specifically!"

"Los-"

"No Loges. Seriously. You have an amazing guy who saved you from _death _now living in your house, waiting for you outside that door I bet! You need to talk to him!"

"But what if I mess up?"

"Mess up? How could you mess up?"

"Because I'm a freak… What if he finds out he doesn't like the real me?"

"You're not a freak. You're a great person, extremely smart, and adorable! If he doesn't want you, then he's missing out on the best thing that could have ever happened to him." Logan smiled as Carlos hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay Logan. You just have to let him see the real you. Don't hide from him. He'll love you the way you are. I know it."

"And that's why you're my best friend. You always know what to say."

"Of course I do. I'm Super-Carlos!" Logan smiled and hugged Carlos again. "I'm gonna go get him. Just remember, be yourself."

…

Carlos found Kendall sitting in one of the spare rooms, James sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hey guys. How are you liking the house?" he asked, lounging in the doorway. They looked up at him and James smiled brightly at the sight of him.

"Hi Carlos."

"Hello James. Kendall? Logan's in his room if you want to talk to him. It's at the end of the hall." Kendall smiled and nodded, leaving James and Carlos alone.

"Wanna talk?"

"About?"

"Anything."

…

Kendall took a deep breath and knocked on Logan's door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Kendall said as he entered, making Logan blush and stare at his hands, which were clasped in his lap. "So you don't talk much huh?" Logan shook his head as Kendall came to sit on his bed. "That's okay. You don't have to talk, just listen ok?" This time he got a nod. "For the past three years, I have constantly wondered what happened to you. I always hoped I would see you again. And then today… we were brought together. So what if we're foster brothers now? I _care_ about you Logan. I have ever since I saved your life. So what if you don't like to talk? You don't have to talk. I can talk enough for us both. I just… I want to be with you. If you don't want that, then fine. But I'll be here. And I won't change my mind, no matter what you think will happen."

There was silence before Logan whispered quietly, "You really missed me?"

"Yes! Or was me kissing you not enough to show you how much I missed you?" Logan smiled at the memory and finally looked up at Kendall.

"I'm a mess."

"That's fine. I've been told I'm good at fixing messes."

"I won't want to do anything."

"Who said you have to?"

"I don't talk."

"I talk too much." Logan chuckled and hesitantly reached a hand out to Kendall, who took it in his own. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Can I kiss you?" Logan nodded and Kendall smiled, pulling him a little closer before gently pressing their lips together. Logan melted into the kiss as Kendall smiled into it. As they pulled away, Kendall pulled Logan to him. "I hope you know you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

…

**Aw, wasn't that cute? Go Kogan!**

**Hah, thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
